Quand le rêve devient cauchemar
by PSM-NSShikyo.Ebi-sama
Summary: Deux ans après le départ de Cappie et Casey de la fac, une petite visite qui va se transformer en semaine des souvenirs, des rancœurs et des envies. Les anciens reviennent pour notre plus grand plaisir, dans leur fac emmenant avec eux leur petit tracas.
1. Résumé

Cette idée m'est venu lorsque j'ai regardé le dernier épisode de Greek qui fut comme un poignard pour moi ! IL N'Y A PAS DE SUITE /!\ Ca m'a brisé le coeur ;_; ! Donc l'idée m'est venu d'écrire ma propre suite. Il est vrai que les évenements qui s'y passe sont plutôt étrange pour la série que l'on connait d'habitude, mais j'y peut rien, le viol et la violence sont mes touches personels. Je préviens que cette suite n'est pas réel et que ma fic n'est qu'un amas d'évenement immaginaire sortient de ma tête d'écrivaine folle et psychopathe, mais j'espère que ça vous plairat quand même :3 ! J'accepte toute les critiques et désolé pour les fautes ... j'en fais beaucoup ;_;" Et j'ai honte *^*.

L'histoire se passe deux ans après la fin de la série, alors ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoil ne lisait pas, cela vous gacherez beaucoup de surprise. Et surtout bonne lecture :).


	2. Le commencement du cauchemar

_Deux ans, deux ans c'était écoulé depuis leurs départ de la fac, deux ans que le couple Casey et Cappie vivait heureux et loin de leur ancienne vie. Nostalgie et envie les avez poussé cette année a retourner dans ce lieu qui leur avait si cher autrefois. Combien de temps ? Voir qui ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais c'était à ce moment là qu'ils en avaient besoin. La voiture rouge traversait les rues qui les année précédents était leur seul lieu d'amusement et de rencontre. Elles qui souriait en se souvenant de ses bonnes années et prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeller combien de connerie, il avait put faire sur ses pelouses. Lui, qui n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir et de regretter se contenter de lui rappeller tout les endroits où il l'avait fait jouir, il fit mine de confondre plusieurs fois avec une autres femmes pour l'ennuyer et après un léger rire elle lui donner des petites coups de coudes en lui souriant. Un magnifique petit couple d'adultes fou amoureux et dont les problèmes d'adolescent ne sont plus le sujet principal de la journée. Il tourna le volant vers la gauche et se gara devant un petit appartement en laissant un " On est enfin arrivée " passer ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser. Après un moment bonheur partagé ils sortirent de la voiture en empoignant leur valise qu'elle s'empressa de lui refilait. Il accepta et d'un coup de hanche referma la portière en la suivant vers la porte d'entré du petit batiment au mur clairs. De sa main fragile et blanche elle assena deux petits coup sur la barrière de bois qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une jeune fille mate qui hurla telle une histérique que lui rendit la blonde sous les yeux interogateur du brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes avait ce besoin de hurler en se retrouvant. Casey se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui n'était autres qu'Ashleigh. Les trois firent vite rejoint par un garçon aux cheveux bouclé et un air naif sur le visage. A la vision de ce garçon Cappie explosa et comme pour se moquer des demoiselles immita leur crise d'hystérie en sautant dans les bras en criant en prenant une voix de princesse en danger " LE BAVEUX ! ". Les deux femmes eurent un rire derrière leur mine vexé et ses quatres amis qui s'était quitté depuis bien trop lomgtemps se racontèrent leur petite anecdotes de la vie dans le monde réel. Beaucoup de chose avait changé en deux année qui sont plutot courte si l'on considère les années qu'il reste au monde avant qu'il ne s'éteigne._

«  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Alors le baveux comment ça se passe avec la fraternité ?  
><strong>Rusty :<strong> Mieux que jamais  
><strong>Ashleigh :<strong> Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? »

_Le couples revenants se regardèrent en se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler la jeune femme. Et puis Rusty expliqua avec un air dégouter._

«  
><strong>Rusty :<strong> Evan est revenu lui aussi  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Oh ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui »

_Il se racontèrent leur ancienne années et ce qu'il y avait de nouveaux, le fait que Cappie est enfin un travail en tant qu'éducateur dans la petite enfance et que Casey est finit par devenir une avocate trés populaire, que la fraternité des Kappa Tau soit toujours la même, d'ailleurs Cappie proposa d'y faire un tours après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde. Après quelques bouteille de bière vide entasser sur la table il se décidèrent enfin à se lever pour rejoindre le Doblers toujours fidel à lui même et plein à craquer. Ils s'y trouvèrent une table, enfin Cappie somma gentillement un groupe de demoiselles déjà bien attaquer par l'alcool de sortir pour qu'il les rejoigne se qu'il fit après leur avoir appeller un taxi pour les ramener chez elles._

«  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> J'ai prit un coup de vieux ... ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je me suis pas retrouver dans le même état qu'elles.  
><strong>Casey se fondant dans les yeux de son amant :<strong> On a une semaine pour ne faire que ça  
><strong>Cappie l'imite en déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvre :<strong> Profite bientôt tu ne pourras plus boire  
><strong>Ashleigh surprise mais d'un air enchanté :<strong> Non ! Me dit pas que ... Non !  
><strong>Rusty qui ne comprend pas :<strong> Quoi ?  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Non je ne suis pas en ceinte, mais on essaye  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Et je peux dire qu'on essaye autant qu'on peut  
><strong>Rusty en lui donnant un coup de coude :<strong> Tu parles de ma soeur ! »__

_Le groupe se mit à rire, heureux comme si aucun problème ne pourrait les déranger, comme si leur monde n'était plus qu'un tas de bonheur suivit et similaire, que leur vie s'était tout simplement dévelloper comme un simple conte de fée où qu'importe les épreuves, ils restent soudés et amoureux. Cette faisait palir le visage du blond qui regardait la scène accoudé au bar, il aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais les nombreux verres de wisky qu'il venait d'ingurgité le rendais susceptible et jaloux de tout cet amour. S'il les rejoignait il ne ferait que tacher leurs petites retrouvailles joyeuses. Mais même s'il ne souhaitez pas être prit dans ce tableaux, le regard de la blonde se posa dans le siens, elle sourit et appella son cher amour pour qu'ensemble il admire la décadance de son monde, qu'il prenne pitié de ce pauvre Evan qui n'a put trouver le bonheur plus ed quelques années. Ce fut Cappie en tout bon ami qui l'invita d'un geste amical et avec un verre offert._

«  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Alors Mister Chambers comment se passe la vie ?  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Ma fiancé pense que je la trompe avec une collègue et compte me quitter  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Ah oui ... Rebecca  
><strong>Evan :<strong> On peut pas tous avoir le bonheur avec notre copine de fac, ça finit pas toujours en bonheur éternel comme vous  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Ca s'est sûr, je suis parfait ça aide »__

_Il se vanta de son couple qui vivait dans un bonheur absolu et le fait que rien de plus parfait ne lui était arriver que de quitter la fac pour aller vivre avec la femme de sa vie, roman plein de guimauve qui donnait à Evan qu'une envie de vomir et de frapper n'importe quoi qui lui tomberait sous la main. Passer quelques heures à raconter tout ces moments où ils étaient tous loin les uns des autres, Cappie prit une mine capricieuse et supplia Casey de rendre visite au Kappa Tau. Bien sûr pour ne pas se quitter tout le monde suivit le couple en direction de la nouvelle Kappa Tau House. Arriver devant le batiments tout les anciens furent quelques peu chambouller par la ressemblance de cette maison avec l'ancienne. Elle était exactement la même, côté originalité Rusty n'était pas le meilleur, mais Cappie en était ému, elle était la même exactement celle qui avait été détruite plusieurs années plus tôt. Il entrèrent et l'intérieur les chamboulla tout autant, même l'odeur de nouritture pourri, d'alcool regurgité sur les murs et le sol et de contacts charnels embaumé l'endroit. Casey fit une mine dégouter ayant oublier l'odeur monstrueuse qui subsister dans cette maison, quand a l'ancien leader de cette maison il renifler avec gaité ces anciennes soirée qui peignait le mur de ses souvenirs passé._

«  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> C'est parfait, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Surtout la même odeur, putain ça chlingue  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Je t'apprendrais mon cher que cette odeur est celle du plaisir et de l'éclate ! »__

_Pendant que le brun faisait le porte parole des soirée bien réussi, tout les Kappa Tau arrivèrent en furie et en hurlant. Le garçon le plus grand et musclé du lot fonça dans celui-ci l'attrapant sur son épaule tel un sac à patate._

«  
><strong>Rusty :<strong> Le Brouteur repose le, ne le tue pas tout de suite  
><strong>Cappie :<strong> Le Brouteur ! Toujours ici ?  
><strong>Le Brouteur :<strong> Non tout les anciens sont revenus quand Le Baveux a fait passer le mot que tu revenais cette semaine  
><strong>Ashleigh :<strong> Ah c'est donc à toi qu'on doit ces visites coincidante »__

_Il souriait fier de lui d'enfin revoir tout ces gens enfin réunit, une soirée aussi démente, ou peut être encore plus enflammé que celles des anciennes années commença, l'alcool coulé à flot, la musique entrant dans l'esprit pour vous vider de tout envies de réfléchir, de toute vos préocupation, vous portant juste dans un flot d'énergie qui vous pousse peu à peu à sombrer dans l'ivresse de la folie et de la décandance, des mains baladeuse ou même des langues mutines qui transgresse la lois de la décence, mais qu'importe, vous vous laissez porter par l'ambiance et danser au rythme de votre envie, des mouvements de hanches tentateurs, des gestes qui vous entraine dans un jeux dangeureux entre manipulation et réel demande. Plus personne n'a d'identité, ils ne sont plus qu'un tas de corps désiré et envieux, la fièvre et les pulsions prennent les corps pour les laisser danser telles des flammes animer par le seul objectif qui est de vivre dans le présent et d'oublier les conséquences. Les couples s'embrasser et lui haineux regarder ces scènes, lui qui n'avait plus d'amour autres que celle dans son passé, un sentiments bruler son coeur et ses tripes alors qu'il regarder cette femme désiré dans le tempts où encore elle était à lui. Il regrettait ses années où il pouvait l'embrasser devant Cappie le rendant jaloux et triste de l'avoir perdu, où il pouvait glisser ses mains dans son cou, poser des baisers sur son cou. Il regrettait cette femme, la seule qui est fait pour lui. Il tituba et avec mal il rejoignit la foule, sans vraiment danser, son corps se faisait pousser par les hommes et les femmes qui l'entourer. Passer les deux heures du matin dans cette maison chaleureuse, l'effet de l'alcool se faisait sentir et aux creux de l'oreilles de son cher et tendre la belle blonde lui susurra._

«  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Mon chéri, je suis crever, je rentres  
><strong>Cappie fait l'enfant :<strong> Je peux rester encore un peu ?  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Bien sûr, mais pas de bétise »

_Après un baiser, elle se sépara de lui et traversant la salle avec mal elle réussi à trouver le chemin de la sortie. Elle tituba légèrement en poussant la porte d'entrée et menaça de s'écrouler, mais des bras musclé la retenir. En relevant les yeux, elle reconnu le visage d'Evan._

«  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Oh excuse moi, j'ai sûrement trop bu  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Tu rentres ?  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Oui je suis trop fatigué, j'ai plus l'habitude  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Et Cappie ?  
><strong>Casey :<strong> Il va rester, pour lui c'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas »

_Après un petit rire il lui proposa de la raccompagner, dans cette nuit fraiche il se souvenait de leur nombreuse balade nocturne, de son sourire à chacune des blagues qu'il disait, se sourire qu'il n'aperçoit sur ses lèvres que lorsque qu'elle voit son rival. Comment avait-elle put choisir cet idiot plutot que lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il n'avait jamais comprit son choix et l'attachement qu'elle portait pour un raté comme Cappie. Evan chassa ses idées en entendant la jeune femme grellotait et en tout bon gentleman lui proposa sa veste qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Il marchèrent encore un peu, en se racontant le bon vieux temps, comment était leur amour, les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leur couple. Puis devant la porte après un bonne nuit et qu'elle est ouvert la porte pour aller s'enfermer dans cette forteresse où il sait, il ne la retrouverait jamais seule pour pouvoir lui parler de cette manière, il lui demanda d'une voix peu rassuré._

«  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Casey ... on a été heureux ensemble ?  
><strong>Casey réfléchit un moment puis dans un soupire :<strong> Bien sûr »

_Il fut comme rassuré d'entendre cette réponse, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme si cette réponse allait tout changer, il la regarda se retourner vers ce lieu ne lui étant plus permit et il lui rattrapa le bras pour la tirer à lui et l'embrasser sans même son accord. Geste qui lui voulu d'être repousser par la blonde._

«  
><strong>Casey :<strong> EVAN ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
><strong>Evan :<strong> Pourquoi tu l'as choisis LUI ! »

_L'alcool le rendais violant et la jalousie le pousser a accentuer cette violence, plus rien ne comptait pour lui que ce corps qu'il avait sous la main, il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait et qu'importe ce qu'elle disait, elle était bien trop faible pour le repousser de toute manière. Elle qui remuait comme elle pouvait ne pouvait rien faire, il était bien trop fort, elle voulait hurler mais il la baillona à l'aide de sa cravate et la conduit dans l'appartement sans mal. Complétement perdu dans sa solitude et son besoin de réconfort, oubliant que cette femme était non consentante il la déshabilla sans prendre attention à la blesser ou non, il était violent, maladroit et lancer par moment des phrases qui faisait un peu plus trembler la jeune fille comme des " Je sais que tu aimes ça ! " ou " Tu es à moi " et encore " Personne n'est là pour te venir en aide ". Pour tout dire il avait complétement perdu la notion du réel, il la poussa sur un canapé, nue, faible et le visage supplia, ses larmes qui coulait lentement sur son corps qui serait bientot couvert de marque. La peur, la rendait incapable de bouger, elle ne pouvait que pleurer, appeller à l'aide sans pouvoir parler. Elle le vit retirer ses vétement et elle se mit à gémir aussi fort qu'elle aurait put, elle se laissa tomber du canapé et essaya de ramper avec seules ses jambes de libres, mais lui beaucoup plus fort la retourna et empoigna ses cuisses en lachant quelques phrases salace qui retraçait les prouesses sexuel de Cappie qu'il avait imaginer les nuits et qui l'avait rendu si amère que même sa copine ne voulait plus de lui. Dans une pulsions de haine envers Casey qui aurait put connaitre le bonheur avec lui et qui avait tout abandonné pour son pire ennemi il la pénétra sans le moindre accout. Elle, hurlant, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, de l'aide. Que quelqu'un l'entende, qu'importe ce qu'il arrive, mais elle sentait le blond la pénétrait toujours un peu plus fort et plus profondément. Elle se haissait de ressentir du plaisir, son baillons s'étant retirer a cause des accout répétitif elle réussi à le retirer et après avoir vomit l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la soirée elle hurla comme elle le pouvait, les larmes bloquant les sons au fond de sa gorge. Il aggripa la bouche de la blonde à une main pour la faire taire et après l'avoir souiller de son fluide corporel et en se souvenant comme il était bon de la prendre autrefois, il la relacha et partit en prenant ses vétements, la laissant seule, culpabilisant de s'être fait souiller de cette manière, de n'avoir rien put faire pour éviter ça, pour avoir accepter qu'Evan la raccompagne, pour ne pas être rester prêt de son homme qui pour elle la repousserait en sachant qu'elle fut prise par un autres même si cela était de force. Alors que tout cela se remémoré dans sa tête, elle attrapa son portable et appuya sur le premier numéro abréger qui n'était autres que Cappie et le sommeil la prit malgrè elle, sans que personne ne s'aperçoivent de son désespoir et de l'aide dont elle avait besoin._

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous avez dû le remarqué ... oui j'ai une dent contre Evan :D Je le hais GRRRRRR w ! Comme vous le voyez aussi j'ai insérer un viol ce qui ne se serait très certainement jamais passé x) Mais ma touche perso est très importante uwu ! Alors j'espère juste que ça vous a plus :3 Et pour ceux qui ont tout lu je vous remercie *^* !<br>_


End file.
